


The Measure of a Man

by SockPrincess



Category: The Best Items Ever
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: What does it mean to be human?





	The Measure of a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "A Human Skeleton Made Entirely of Coffee Tables." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
